Tes Mots Me Manquent
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Death Fic & Song fic- -Gazetto- Ruki et Reita s'aimaient... Mais Ruki l'as quitté... Pour une obscure raison que lui même ne reconnais pas, et devint super froid avec Reita.. Qui ne supportais pas cette situation. Pour savoir comment sa se finit...Read


**Titre**: Tes Mots Manquent

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Ruki/Reita

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement. La Chanson appartient au Groupe Aqme et s'appelle « Tes Mots Manquent ». (Un « Ma décision », devient « Ta décisions » xD.

**Résumé : **... Résumé de l'épisode précédent... A ne pas lire, si vous voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe xD. Bon.. J'vais le mettre a la fin xD.

**Note**: Death Fic. Mouahhh que j'aimme xD Franchement... Sa donne pas l'impression qu'il est un peu... Fou le Ruki? ... Parfois, je me demande si je suis normal xD. Si si je vous jure xD. Pauvre Taka-Sama.. se serais le pieds, si il lisait ça xD. Ah ce qu'elle est belle ma fic xD J'aiiiime xD

-

-

* * *

-

-

Tout ces mensonges... Tout ces mots d'amours... Ces soirées... Ces moments.. Ce temps perdus... Tout perdus. Perdu le temps... Perdu mon coeur. Perdu mon amour... Perdu... Mon âme. Jeter mon âme au diable. Croire que c'était justifié. Croire que l'oublie, pourrais nous sauver. Rien. Rien nous prédestinais. A ça. Gâcher le temps. Gâcher a mentir. Gâcher a dissimuler. Gâcher a faire croire... Gâcher les mots. Gâcher en discours... Long discours. Long discours de haine. De Violence. De Dégoût. J'y ai cru. J'y ai cru, aussi fort que toi. J'y ai cru parce que... Je l'ai voulu. J'ai voulu arrêter. J'ai voulu croire... J'ai tellement voulue. Tellement que je me suis perdus.

**« Trop soudaine  
Était ta décision  
Essayer  
D'oublier les raisons  
Nous ne sommes plus  
Je suis moi à présent »**

Libre. Oui. Je suis libre. Libre de quoi? Libre de pleurer. Libre d'y penser. Encore. Et Encore. Libre... Liberté. Cette liberté... Est une fardeau. C'est ma peine... Ma punition. Punition de t'avoir laisser. Laisser partir... Pour qui?.. Pour quoi..? Punition d'avoir été un con... Punition de ne pas y arriver. Ne pas arriver a vivre... Vivre sans toi. Pour quels raisons..? J'aurais dût... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait... J'aurais put.. Mais je suis partit... Tourner le dos. Tourner le dos au responsabilités.. Attendre. Attendre qu'elle nous retombe sur le nez... J'ai attendu... Attendu une réaction... Un geste... Un... Mot... Rien qu'un seul... Un. Juste un. « Reste »... Banale. Quotidiens. Usuel... J'attendais ce mot... Ce mot. Ce mot dans ta bouche. Ta bouche. Dans ta bouche, si parfaite. Parfaitement attirante... Attirer.. Attirer vers le néant... Néant.. Néant de mon coeur... Coeur de Pierre... Tu l'as cru...

**  
« Te revoir  
Me tue »**

Mourir. Ultime réponse. Mourir. Ultime fin. Comme une expression... Pas de « To be continued... » La fin. Fin de tout. Fin de nous. Fin... De toi. Toi que j'ai aimé. Aimé de tout mon coeur... Tu l'as cru. Cru que j'étais si fort... Cru que c'était ça... La réponse est erroné... Entre une autre question... Tu n'en a plus?... Tu te sent seul?.. Tu te sent triste?.. J'étais pareille... J'étais vide. Je suis vide. Plus un son... Plus un battement... Plus un mouvement. Je reste là, pourtant... J'attends... Comme une Ultime réponse... J'attends... La fin... Yeux Rivées sur ta feuilles... Yeux Rivées sur ton corps... J'attends... Demain... Qui seras encore là?...**  
**

**  
« Maintenant  
De mes yeux coulent des larmes  
D'un passé  
Comme pour toi oublié  
Je ne parle pas ?  
Mais est-ce contre nature ? »**

Oublier?... Oublier... Comment oublier?.. Oublier ... mon amour?.. Oublier... Ton corps?... Oublier? Comment.. oublier?... Comment penser a autre chose?... Ton corps... Froid... Et Rouge... Oublier?... Impossible... D'oublier... Le passée, est le futur... Oublier nous... C'est m'oublier... Impossible... Je t'ai tellement aimé... Tellement... Que mes larmes coulent... Coulent sur mes joues... Sur la feuille... Atterrissent... Feuille tremble... Larmes coule... Et moi... Je reste... Immobile... « Est-ce contre nature? »... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi m'aimer?... Pourquoi...? Ne pas simplement... me retenir...?... Tu m'as vu partir... Partir sans rien dire... Tu m'as vu... Tu m'as entendu... Silencieux... Froid comme un glaçon... J'attendais... Tu attendais... .. On... Attendais... En attendant... Nos vies... Sont partit... Partit sans nous... Partit pour nous... Je t'aimais... Je t'aime... Je t'aimerais... Toujours. ... Et toi...?

**  
« Immature  
Je dois bien l'avouer  
Mais la peur fait de moi  
Un ennemi  
Je crois »**

Peur de qui?... Peur de quoi...? Peur du vide?.. Peur de moi..? Peur... de toi...? J'ai si peur... Aussi... Immature... Que toi... Souvenir... De fou rire... Souvenirs... De sourires... Souvenirs... De toi... Et moi... De nous... Notre Vie... Notre... Amour... Amour perdu à Jamais. Perdu dans le tourbillon... De la vie... De l'ennuie... De... La mort...? Ta mort... Est Mon Ennemi... Je t'en pris... Ennemi... Aime moi... Fait moi mal.. Toi seul peut comprendre... Brise moi... Jusqu'à la fin... Bassiste blond.. Exécute mes ordres... Pour une fois... Fait ça... Pour moi... Donne moi.. Ce que je t'ai donné... Rends moi... Coup pour Coup... Relève toi... Et Viol moi... Viol ma fierté... Viol mon orgueil... Profane moi... Profane mon corp, de toi... Touche moi... Caresse moi... Fait moi mal.. Si tu veux... Mais reviens... Reviens moi... Je te serais soumis... Soumission totale... Mais... Ne me laisse pas...

**  
« Tes mots me manquent  
Jusqu'à parfois pleurer  
Des fois je manque  
D'en crever »**

Besoin de toi... De tes mots;.. Tes insultes... Tes mots doux... Douteux d'amour... Reviens moi... Console moi... Sèche mes larmes... Avant ... Que la fin n'arrive... Embrasse moi... Je veux... Sentir tes lèvres contre moi... Une dernière fois... Ton corp contre le miens... Ton sang dans mon corps... Mon sang... Dans ton corps... Nous ne feront plus qu'un... Mon Reita... Attends moi... Une dernière fois scellons nos lèvres... Une dernière fois...Unissons nos mains... Qu'à jamais... On se souvienne... De nous deux... On s'était promis... « Jamais l'un sans l'autre »... Tu ne m'as pas attendu... Mon bassiste... Sache... Que ton chanteur... Seras toujours là... Mon corps près du tiens... Ma mort avec la tienne... Ta lame, et mes veines... Ta chambre, et mon sang... Ton corps, et mon amour... Unit l'un a l'autre... Pour toujours... Amour Intemporel... Amour.. Éternel...

Rien ne m'importe plus... Je ne veux que toi... Compris trop tard... Attendus trop longtemps... Tu ne m'as pas laissé de temps... Qu'on me juge... Qu'on me condamne... Si je suis fou... Ce n'est que de toi... Peut importe où tu iras... J'irais... Toujours ensemble... Dans la mort... En enfer... Dans la vie... Au Paradis... Sur terre où dans l'au-delà... Je serais là.. Guettant la moindre parcelle de ton amour... Comme un chien Fidèle... Toujours là... Toujours ensemble...

Alors que je m'en vais... Que je m'envole... Pour te retrouver... Je leur dirais... Je leurs écrirait... Je leurs crierai avec toi... Que...

**  
« Tes mots me manquent »**

-

-

* * *

-

-

Alors... Vous en pensez quoi les jeunes? Moi j'adooore xD. (En faite... J'aime cette façon d'écrire chez moi xD. Comme dans « Je saigne Encore ».. Mouaah xD)

Vous avez pas tout compris de ce qui se passait?

**Donc... le résumé :**

_ Ruki et Reita s'aimaient... Mais Ruki l'as quitté... Pour une obscure raison que lui même ne reconnais pas xD. Ruki devenais super froid, limite il faisait semblant de pas le reconnaître.. Et Reita Désespérer, se suicidas en s'ouvrant ses veines.. laissant simplement Une Lettre... Ruki découvrit son cadavre dans la nuit, et au bord de la folie se suicidas aussi, ajoutant au bas de la feuille « Tes mots me manquent » comme simple Explication.  
_


End file.
